KnowyourStars
by death mega sega
Summary: I do NOT own anything to do with knowyourstars & Sonic the Hedgehog! Read the madness!
1. Chapter 1 EGGMAN

**Sonic:Know-your-stars**

**By:Death Mega Sega**

Hi!It's me. Death Mega Sega and today will be very funny and fanfics lovers please and I mean PLEASE read my musical. The name of it is Sonic the Musical. I will call the Know-your-stars guy "Stars". So enjoy this rediculous and funny CRAP!

I'm INSANE! THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Sonic the hedgehog.

#1:Dr.Eggman

Eggman walks up on stage & sits in chair.

Eggman says, "What am I doing here?"

Stars says, "Dr.Eggman madeout... with his ROBOTS."

Eggmansays, "NO... NO I NEVER MADEOUT WITH MY ROBOTS!

Stars says, "Eggman is really Sonic's father."

Sonic screams from crowd.

Sonic screams, "NNNOOO!"

Eggman screams, "NNNOOO!"

Stars says, "Eggman is engaged to Amy Rose."

Amy screams from crowd.

Amy screams, "NNNOOO! This CAN'T be! I love Sonic!"

Eggman says, "NNNOOO!"

Stars says, "Dr.Eggman is One of the teenage mutant ninja turtles."

Eggman screams, "NO I'M NOT! Do I look green to you!"

Stars says, "Yes."

Eggman screams wavinhg his fist in the air, "Why You! I will get you!

Stars says, "And now you know Dr.Eggman."

EGGMAN screams, "NO! THEY DON'T! YOUR JUST A LIER!"

Hi! Did you enjoy this? If you did,or did not. Then let me know in your review. Thank You! I am Death Mega Sega. Next sonic the Hedgehog. So, here is A rant for you.

_Knuckles's Tikal & Rouge_

Knuckles says, "O.K. Ya want me to talk about something. I'll talk about something. Honestly, Tikal and Rouge. They're always fighting. I don't know why. It's just wierd. It is like I'm in the middle. Like always I'M in the MIDDLE. It's just wierd. I mean WIERD! It is creepy. It's like they're in a war and I am in the middle. I mean in the MIDDLE! It is Anoinoying. They always fight. One time Tikal left the house because I was trying to get Chaos Emerald BACK from Rouge! And she stell hasn't come back!" Tikal says, "Hello, Im home. Knuckles says, "Hi, Tikal. Where have you been and what happen to your clothes? Tikal replids. "None of your benesse." Knuckles says, "I beleive it IS my benesse. O.K I get it! GOOD BYE Tikal!"


	2. Chapter 2 Sonic

Know-your-stars

#2: Sonic the Hedgehog

(Sonic walks on stage and sits in chair)

Sonic:Why am I here? And what's going on?

Stars:Sonic is parters in crime with Dr. Eggman.

Sonic:WHAT! NO WAY WOULD I BE PARTERS IN CRIME WITH EGGMAN!

Stars:Sonic the heagdehog made out with...

Sonic:O.K. I madeout with Amy Rose last night, while she was still in the shower! Is that a promblem, Buddy?

Stars:Would let me finish and eew. Now I belvie I was saying that Sonic madeout with CHEESE.

(Charmy walks on stage with a MICHIEN GUN!)

Charmy:SONIC! YOU DID WHAT WITH CHEESE!

Stars:He madeout with Cheese.

Sonic:NO! I didn't!

(Cheese helds up a sign)

Sign:Eew, Sign Cheese

(Charmy shouts Sonic intell he drops DEAD!)

Charmy:That's for making out with MY Cheese! You bloody Basster!

(Cheese helds up a sign and has an arngery look on her face)

Sign:What do you mean YOUR Cheese? I do NOT belonge to you! And I CAN'T belonge to anyone!

(Charmy puts his hands behinde him, looks down at his feet and walks of stage.)

Stars:Sonic the hedgehog is not potty tried jet.

Sonic:What! I am to potty tried! The only one here that isn't fully potty tried is Tails! NOT me!

(Tails screams form crowed with tears coming down his face)

Tails:You promised me, you wouldn't tell anyone! (gets out of his set and runs out the EXIT door) You BIG FAT EGGMAN COCK SUCKING MEANY!

Sonic & Stars:gasp

Sonic:Tails! Come on I didn't mean to make you cry! And I didn't mean to break my promise! Honestly!

Stars:And now you know Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic:No They Don't! My best freind is mad at me right now because of you!

(Sonic runs off stage. Pushing Cosmo on stage)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok please read and review. **_NEXT UP COSMO._** THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 3 Cosmo

Know-your-stars

Chapter 3: Cosmo

Death mega sega here saying that some ideas were from Silver Honor! So I give create to her! And feel free to give me some ideas! I do not know much about Cosmo.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own Sonic the Hedgehog!

Cosmo gets pushed into chair by Sonic.

Cosmo says, "Um… now what do I do?"

Cosmo sits in chair.

Stars says in monotone, "Cosmo tried to tried to kill Tails in his sleep."

Cosmo screams, "WHAT! I never did that! Never ever ever!"

Sonic runs up on stage.

Sonic says "You tried to do WHAT to Tails!"

MERRICK(owned by Roninhunt0987) growls, "SOOOONNNICCC..."

Sonic cries "EEP!"

Merrick threatens, "COSMO…I'll rip YOUR head off later!"

Cosmo shirks down in chair

Cosmo says "But I've never done that! EVER!"

Stars demands, "Sonic. Merrick. GET OFF MY STAGE!"

Sonic and Merrick walk off stage. Afterwards, Merrick beats Sonic too death backstage. We hear Sonic's screams up front.

Stars states, "Cosmo is really Dark Oak's daughter."

Cosmo says "WHAT! NO I'M NOT!"

From crowd, Tails screams

Tails cries, "You mean to tell me I made out with the enemy's daughter! EEEEEEWWWWW!"

Stars states, "Cosmo has been working as a hooker since the directors at SEGA fired her."

Cosmo says, "WHAT? I AM NOT A HOOKER!"

Stars states, "Now you know Cosmo."

Cosmo screams, "NO THEY DON'T!"

Sonic crawls onstage bleeding to death. His leg is missing. Merrick comes on stage covered in Sonic's blood. In his hand is Sonic's leg. He takes Sonic by the leg that still attached and drags Sonic off stage. We hear more screams.

Deathmegasega3: Enjoy! Please read and REVIEW! This is probably the last of the know you stars, simply because, I'm not sure who I should do next, for RoninHunt0987, congrats your character, Merrick, got to turn Sonic into a Bloody Pulp! Now hopefully I can go to sleep. I can't get to sleep, no matter what it's driving me insane! Please give me ideas for the next one if you want me to continue. Thanks!


End file.
